The Beginning
by He Called Me Baby
Summary: How the infamous Sirius Black met his match in Marlene McKinnon.  Right now it is completed, but I may continue it.


**Author's Note: Hm, I am unsure if I should turn this into a full blown story, or just make little ficlets out of all of this. Comments and ideas are a welcome. **

**I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Steam wavered from the cup of hot chocolate found in the palms of very petite hands.

This cup was nursed with the up most care and held steadily to thin pink lips, the liquid warming the throat and mouth. Wide cornflower blue eyes observed the dining hall. Breakfast was one of the quieter meals of the day. Students shuffled in, yawning and rubbing sleep out of rested eyes, their faces becoming adjusted to the new day and the new tasks set forth infront of them. Talking would not begin until later, after a few cups of refreshment and a warm plate of toast and eggs.

The cup was set down with a clank, the hands now moving to tuck loose strands of golden blonde hair behind the ears. They soon moved to manuever silverware to cut ham into proper sized pieces, scooping the meat up with scrambled eggs. The bites were ladylike; years of etiquette classes were inscribed into every movement, creating graceful and precise motions. These lessons had not only helped in social settings but in wand skills, the fluidity in which the young witch moved her 14 inch tigerwood wand was rather astounding.

Marlene McKinnkon was always a person who threw others off guard.

Being the youngest of four children, she had always been determined to stand her ground and not fade into the background of her two brothers and sister. Outshining two top ranking aurors and a skilled potions master had proven to be quite difficult. Yet, Marlene had found her way into the world. Like all of the McKinnon clan, she had been sorted into the Gryffindor house. She was quick and skilled in schoolwork; though not a master in all subjects, she worked hard to keep up with what was expected of her.

Also, the fact that she had befriended one of the smartest witches in her class and had surrounded herself with a rather gifted group of witches and wizards did not hurt.

One of those wizards in particular grabbed her shoulder and roughly shook her from the calmness of her morning meal. The wide eyes narrowed and looked up in anger. Quidditch captain and self-proclaimed Gryffindor house spokesboy, James Potter, stared down the young woman.

"McKinnkon, are we forgetting something?" His voice was full of put on swagger that in no way affected the fellow classmate.

Marlene had seen this boy at all of his highest points and all of his most pathetic moments. One moment in particular stood out in her mind: said captain being pushed into a water fountain in ten degree weather by a certain red-headed witch. The hypothermia that had set in after said moment had reduced James Potter into a pile of purple-tinged rubble. This small piece of dirt she had on him always kept his ego in check whenever it was becoming too inflated.

"Hmm, is it perhaps the reason why I put up with you?" A smile of pearly whites accompanied the sarcastic remark.

Marlene knew exactly why he was here in all of his reverence; quidditch season had begun and she was late for practice.

"Very funny. Practice can't start until the blind-side beater is suited up and ready, c'mon!" James smiled and took the blonde's arm and pulled her from the bench seat.

With one final motion to scoop up her book bag and grab at a blueberry muffin, Marlene followed the young man out onto the grounds.

The cool temperatures of September set a precursor for the weather that would soon arrive in later months.

A jacket was needed but not used by the tall young man sitting on a Comet 180.

He wore a loose navy t-shirt and fitted corduroy pants, along with the protection pads of quidditch. Levitating about six feet off the ground, gray eyes surveyed the entire pitch. His height, a good six feet as well, plus the height at which he levitated offered him a superb view of the practice Gryffindor team was already suited up and ready. Most of the old team had returned from last year and had already mounted their brooms; but, a few new players found themselves nervously secluded from the rest of the group.

One member in particular was a simple little brunette thing that had been simpering over the levitating wizard for the last 4 years she had been at hogwarts. He was three years older than herself, and his presense would cause an erruption in loud giggling anytime he approached her or happened to walk by her. This would make for an interesting practice.

The arrival of two new people onto the pitch pulled the wizard's mind away from his thoughts. His captain and best friend was approaching, and in his wake walked a short blonde still strapping on her arm pads. A mischievous smile broke through from the recognition of the witch accompaning his friend.

"Ah Sirius, I found her. Now practice can begin." James dropped Marlene McKinnon off with Sirius, the other beater, and left to tend to the new players. Automatically the blonde's eyes narrowed at him and a sharp look overcame her face.

Oh yes, she still remembered.

Sirius Black chuckled at the memory that had caused Marlene to despise him so. It had been rather innocent, all he had wanted was for her to listen to his proposal of a date he wished her to accompany him on. But no, instead of her listening like a good girl, all she had done was read her silly transfiguration's book. The kiss that he had tried to use to draw her out of transfigurations not only hadn't worked, it had also landed him a very hard slap on the cheek.

Sirius Black did not give up easily.

This little blonde was one of the last witches that had refused to fall to his charms: but fall she would.

Practice began, they were both beaters with equal amount of experience. Sirius watched as the young woman swung her bat with ease and grace; for such a small figure, Marlene sure did pack a punch.

Occasionally, for the fun of it, Sirius would fly by her and nudge her or pull at one of the strands of blonde hair. This would evoke a swing towards him with her bat and a smile of recognition. Marlene knew what game he was playing at and she was determined not to let it bug her.

The tiny romantic in her that had not been beaten down into her stomach found these attentions flattering, especially from a boy who could practically have any girl in the entire school. Just the fact that he would focus his attentions on her, an average blonde who was entirely devoted to school and one step away from being a shut in, was endearing. Yet the witch new what would happen if she fell for such advances; she would be dumped like yesterday's garbage. It was the way of the debonair.

"Look Black, one more and I'll knock you off of your broomstick onto your arse." Her voice was strong and forceful; but, the blush that tinged her cheeks and the smile that spilled through, ruined the entire delivery of the message.

Sirius looked at her for a second, his gaze causing her to squirm as she tried keeping her chin tilted up in defiance. "Fine, I will not bother with you...right now."

With a flash of his smile he took off leaving her perplexed. What did he mean by right now?

Practice ended an hour after noon, as the players made their way towards the lockers.

Marlene quickly changed out of her practice clothes into a heather gray sweater and jean skirt with black leggings. She tied back her hair into a loose bun and did a rushed spell to fold her soiled clothing. Lily was waiting for her in the lunch hall where they would eat a late lunch and then go to the library for an afternoon study session. Her friend was going to assit her in advanced potions making, and Marlene would then put up with stories of James Potter romance. How the two ended up falling in love was about as confusing as potions itself.

Exciting the locker room, she picked up the sound of loud giggling coming from behind the building.

She walked a few more steps before turning back around as she heard a male voice accompanying the giggle. Marlene rolled her eyes, school was for learning not shagging behind back buildings. The curious nature in Marlene took hold. She decided to follow the giggling to it's source, only to find the new fourth year chaser leaning against the brick wall with a certain male beater poised over her.

Heat tinged her cheeks as she took in the scene, a scene that she had witnessed many a time before. The reason she was so shocked at the display was the fact that the boy standing over the young witch had just been flirting with her a few minutes ago.

Marlene tried to walk away unnoticed, but just as she was about to escape a voice called to her, "So McKinnon, like what you see?"

The young woman froze, composing herself, she took on an appearance of calm before facing the two. "No, the image of a young girl falling for the charms of a ladies man isn't really my forte."

Marlene's calm was evidently wavering, her voice took on a harsh tone as she directed her attention to the fourth year, "Actually said girl should be running along before I tell the house prefect of her actions, wouldn't want detention tonight would we?"

The poison that dripped in the last sentence caused the fourth year to blanch and scurry off without a final look behind her.

This left the two seventh years alone, one was casually standing against the wall staring at the other who was glaring at him while simmering in her own anger.

Sirius laughed and began to walk towards Marlene who backed up accordingly. His little set up seemed to work at unnerving her. Unlike most women, the girl was rather attractive when angry.

Sirius continued to walk towards her, determined not to let this oppurtunity slip.

Soon Marlene was cornered and she found herself in the same position the younger gryffindor had been in earlier. Sirius's hands rested on either side of her shoulders as his chiseled face was inches away from hers. Strands of his black hair fell forward as he leaned in. Gray caught blue as their eyes locked. Marlene hastily moved her head to the side, embarresed of the position she was in and the bright cherry blush that tinted her cheeks.

They stayed like this until finally Marlene spoke, "You know what I don't get Black; why you think that only one can play that game?"

Sirius looked down at her perplexed, this was right before soft lips landed ontop of his. He was momentarily suprised but readily gave into it, having to lean over to accomadate the height difference. Marlene was inexperienced and it was evident in the motions of her lips as they softly tugged at his lower flesh.

Even though she was not an expert at it, Sirius found himself more pleased with this kiss than he usually was with more carnal actions. Those petite hands settled onto his arms as his hands moved from the wall to wrap themselves around her tiny waist. As he began to move for entrance into her mouth, Sirius felt her begin to chuckle and pull away.

Marlene pushed against his chest, laughing all the while. Her eyes were heavy and she was rather out of breathe, but there she was laughing at him. "See two can play that game."

With that the blonde ducked under his arm and walked away towards the castle, throwing a glance over her shoulder at him before she was unable to be seen.

Sirius watched her go, leaning against the wall flabergasted; this was going to make for an interesting first semester.


End file.
